


Reencontro

by ohbriechlin



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohbriechlin/pseuds/ohbriechlin
Summary: Nas férias de faculdade Adam decide fazer uma visita a Ronan.





	Reencontro

**Author's Note:**

> Oi haha  
> então essa é a primeira fic ever que eu escrevo e a primeira que eu posto e tá há meses pegando poeira no pc então decidi postar, ela tinha outro "final" mas se rolar de cês gostaram eu tento escrever o resto
> 
> ps: desculpe os erros que tiver :p

Fazia quase uma ano que Adam não botava seus pés nesse lugar, pra ser exato 10 meses. Como sempre nada havia mudado na fazendo dos Lynch, o mesmo verde, a mesma calmaria, o mesmo sentimento de que lá poderia ser seu lar...

  
Quando entrou na casa percebeu que estava bem arrumada, exceto a pia que tinha uma montanha considerável de pratos e talheres e copos sujos (o que para Adam ainda contava como uma pequena bagunça considerando quem morava lá). Subiu o segundo andar e seguiu direito para o quarto dele. Adam adentrou o quarto e viu que nada tinha mudado, o quarto continuava rodeado de objetos não identificados e brinquedos de suas mais variadas formas, seguiu em direção da cama e sentou-se e naquele lugar, naquela quarto , Parrish não pode evitar as memórias que vieram daquele dia... Fechou os olhos deixando as memórias invadirem completamente sua mente, revivendo-as.

  
Adam estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que não percebeu quando Ronan Lynch, seu namo... apareceu na porta do quarto (tinha escutado o barulho de carro e reconheceria o som daquela lata velha de Parrish em qualquer lugar.). Aproveitando que ainda não havia sido descoberto, Ronan se encostou na porta e fitou Adam, ele mudara pouco nesse um ano longe  - pra ser exato 10 meses e 20 dias - estava um pouco mais forte pode notar pelo braços e a camisa de pano fino apertada não ajudava a esconder, o rosto iluminado pela luz que entrava da janela realçavam sua maças do rosto, nariz, a mesma boca fina mas desenhada e rosada com que Ronan vem sonhando provar de novo.

                  -Nunca te falaram ficar encarando é uma falta de educação, Lynch ? - Disse Adam ainda de olhos fechados, que apesar de não ter percebido o garoto de cabelo raspado chegar não pode deixar de sentir observado por aqueles olhos.

                    - Fala como se eu dessa a mínima pra isso. - Disse com seu jeito grosseiro de sempre mas sem ter realmente algum tipo de hostilidade por trás. Adam, que ainda estava de olhos fechado não pode deixar de notar uma pequeno sorriso enquanto Ronan falava.

  
Quando abriu seus olhos a primeira coisa que Adam viu foi os coturnos de Ronan, sujos de lama, depois seus jeans com rasgos pré estilizados que Ronan certamente tinha feita ainda mais estragos (provavelmente não intencionalmente). Não pode deixar de notar um dos rasgos, um pouco abaixo do bolso que deixava sua coxa e um pouco de sua cueca estilo box preta a mostra, desviou seu olhar rapidamente. Viu uma camisa preta simples, braços fortes cruzados e finalmente seu rosto. Nada havia mudado muito no garoto, continuava usando seu cabelo raspado, sua pele pálida e seus olhos de um azul intenso com sua características vorazes que se encaixam no sua fama de bad boy.


End file.
